There is a need for a packaging structure (such as metal racks or plastic hard bins) which are or can be equipped with protective separators (foam fingers) that could be individually rotated (lock-unlock positions) for loading-unloading operations thereby avoiding complications involved with packaging structures having all fixed separators or separators which are installed after all the articles are placed therein. The invention is also driven by cost efficiencies such as by replacing individually purchased hardware as is currently done with a sequenced extrusion-type product which is piecewise assemblable to meet the needs of the specific application.